Crossing Enemy Lines II
by Sinclairum
Summary: Sequel to Crossing Enemy Lines by popular demand PWP/AU Draco Malfoy wasn't going to sit around just waiting for Potter to come and get him first, if anything, Malfoy would be doing the hunting this time. But when one is dealing with a character as volatile as Harry, who's really doing the hunting? Drarry HPDM Rated M for course language and sexual themes.


**Warnings: This fanfic contains sexually mature content and contains slash (male/male). Therefore please use discretion. **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters; they are the beautiful works of J.K Rowling.

A/N: This is the **sequel to Crossing Enemy Lines**, which I recommend that you **read first** to gain a higher understanding of their backgrounds, however I don't believe it is vital as you can enjoy this story without it anyway. I wrote this as people desired an extension of the first fic but I honestly couldn't muster the time to create a fully fledged series and so I created a rather long oneshot to fulfil the criteria of more smut which was asked for.

Regarding FF's purge of MA rated fics, I am unsure of where exactly the boundaries of M to MA are at the moment as they change depending on the area. All I can do is hope for the best and hope this doesn't get deleted. If it does, I may be moving all my works elsewhere, although I sincerely hope I won't have to, as is still the best organised archive I've seen so far.

Without any more ado, please enjoy the following fanfic.

* * *

Draco stared at the crumpled note in his hand before smoothing it out irritably to read the words again that he had already memorised to every last detail. The flourish in the capital D, the curve on the tail of the g, it was all written in the same chaotic chicken scratch that Draco had now associated with the equally chaotic man.

_I'll be seeing you soon, Draco._

_H.P_

Groaning in frustration, he thought back to their infuriatingly pleasurable encounter on the battlefield just two days ago and flopped his arm across his eyes with an antagonised sigh.

"_I'm the one who's going to top here," Draco drawled and slowly thrust his hips forward again, watching with fascination as Harry arched his back in pleasure and gasp softly._

"_Already thinking about the next step here are we, Draco?" Harry panted and maintained his teasing smile. "But what makes you so sure? I'd rather have my cock up your arse. I'm sure you'd enjoy it."_

He could almost _hear_ Potter drawling the words into his ears again and his hands ran through his dishevelled hair in the sanctity of his own home. Torn between the desire to hunt Potter down and snog the daylights out of him, and the sudden wish to kill the man for causing him this much strife in the first place, Draco tumbled out of the bed and entered his kitchen. Nearly cracking his mug open on the tabletop from the force of his actions, Draco made himself a cup of coffee that he gulped down and felt energy return to his limbs, the gears in his head resume their constant turning.

Setting the cup on the counter again, he leaned against it with his head hung low, a rather devious smile suddenly on his lips. Draco Malfoy wasn't one to sit and wait. Oh no, Draco was going to go hunting after Potter first.

* * *

"Draco, remind me exactly, _what _do you want us to do?" Pansy, Theo and Blaise asked him incredulously. Draco sighed and crossed his arms, leaning against the grimy London alleyway with the rest of his team.

"I want," Draco said firmly, resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose in irritation. "I want you to do some surveillance work on Harry Potter. You all know perfectly well who he is so I think you hardly need a file on him to do this."

Pansy lifted one high heeled boot against the wall as she filed her nails in boredom. "Draco, darling, while I agree that Potter is a _hot_ piece of arse, I'm not sure you should be chasing after it."

Blaise scrunched up his eyes in an effort not to envision Potter's behind while Theo repeatedly knocked his forehead into Blaise's shoulder. Draco merely shifted uncomfortably as he recalled just how hot Potter's arse was two days ago.

"Just do it alright? I want to talk to him," Draco said impatiently and Pansy gave a derisive snort.

"Talk? Yes, that was certainly what you were doing last time. If talking involved touching tongues, you and Potter certainly perfected that art," Pansy commented blithely, inspecting the tiny scratch on her pinkie. Blaise and Theo looked positively stricken with unwanted mental images of their leader getting it on with Potter.

"I'm not sure I want to do this," Theo muttered and started to turn down the alleyway before Draco yanked him back by the collar and snarled. At the end of his tether from the uncooperative attitude of his team and two days of constant indecision, Draco commanded in his iciest tone. "You will find Potter, tail him until you can discern his routine and _report_ to _me. _Do you _understand_?"

Theo peeked over his shoulder and froze at the terrifying expression on Draco's face. His hand twitched in a movement that looked like an instinct to salute.

"Yes sir – Er, Draco," Theo stammered and Blaise started to walk away with a long-suffering look on his face. Pansy stalked off in the other direction after shooting him a disgruntled and exasperated glance, the fancy high heels clicking loudly on the concrete.

"Come on Theo," Blaise said, dragging the man beside him. "You know you can't reason with him when he's in _that_ state. The I'm-not-going-to-stop-till-I've-squashed-you attitude should've told you that."

Draco watched Theo mumble something uncomplimentary under his breath as they disappeared around the corner. Taking a deep bracing breath, he turned around and marched into the darkness.

_The hunt begins._

* * *

The reports came pouring in that evening on his laptop, picking up all the emails and text messages that were flying around in a confused craze. Contradicting reports of multiple appearances and false identities were starting to clog Draco's brain, and even the locations Potter was supposed to frequent were falsified shops that lead to obscure cities in Jamaica. Just how off the radar can a man be?

_Apparently, completely invisible._

Draco closed his eyes and leant back on the chintz armchair with a groan, contemplating the impossibility of Potter having tea in China while also fencing with the son of the German president. Potter was a walking conundrum with the absolutely extraordinary ability to rile him to no end and he was sure the man would somehow be the death of him one day.

Visited by the sudden urge to hurl his laptop out the window, he dropped it onto the table violently and folded his arms in restraint. A small notification popped up in the corner of the window which Draco reluctantly opened, unwilling to hear more stories of Potter's miraculous methods of teleportation and time travel. However, when he opened it, Draco's eyes lit up with the familiar delight of deviousness.

_Pictures._

Endless photographs of Potter in every possible angle. Some were taken from a surveillance camera, others from a camera phone and some with the precision of a photographer's telephoto lens. But what excited Draco most of all, was the location that they all featured; the London Underground. Picking them up, his head cocked to one side, admiring the strong lines of the man's body, the long legs firmly framed by black slacks, that lead up to -

Draco shook his head and decided to get back to business instead of ogling Potter's arse. Zeroing in with excitement on one photo, he examined the tiny map in the corner of the photo. Recognising the route of the Northern Line, he grabbed his jacket and prepared to head out. By the timestamps on these, he was just in time to catch a glimpse of the elusive man.

In the next fifteen minutes, Draco found himself bobbing up and down with the rest of the overworked salary men in the train carriage. He was crammed up against a window, facing outwards with an extremely disgruntled look, occasionally speaking into the earpiece where Pansy's voice was being filtered through.

"Have I mentioned how ridiculous you look on the CCTV?" Pansy's voice commented snidely. "By the way, according to these photos, you've already gone past the stations that Potter would have stepped on or off. You should go home now, I certainly am. This was a stupid thing to do in the first place."

"Oh shut up, keep your opinions to yourself. Goodbye, Pansy."

"You owe me a shopping trip," she said finally and Draco then heard the distinct click of the connection closing.

Draco glowered at his reflection in the window at this piece of information and sucked in a hissing breath. In the crowded train, squished by people and luggage on every side, his impatience seemed even more paramount. _Particularly_, when someone collided with his back, lining up their torso with his as they fell forward.

"Sorry," came the hasty whisper with all the semblance of worried remorse. Draco unplastered himself from the window and stepped backwards, absolutely inclined towards ignoring the rest of the occupants until he could finally get off the bloody train.

The train lurched again on the tracks, and once more the person behind pressed up against him, almost obscenely rubbing their front against his arse. Deciding it was just an accident, Draco mutinously ignored the sensation, or at least he managed to until he felt a long thick hardness roll against him repeatedly, long after the train had stopped pitching. Furious beyond belief at this presumptuous act, Draco twisted around in his limited space with the customary sneer on his face and prepared to rip apart the man behind him.

"Just what the fuck do you-" Draco began but trailed off at he stared straight into the emerald eyes that had appeared too often in his dreams. His own eyes widened a fraction in shock.

"Hello, Malfoy," Harry whispered with an entirely too smug grin. He wore an elegantly cut business suit, hair swept to one side with one hand grasping the metal bar above him and another on a suitcase, blending perfectly with the rest of the non-descript men but also singularly different with his confident stance and blinding grin. Draco resisted gaping at the completely unexpected sight and instead muttered angrily under his breath.

"You sent me those pictures didn't you? This was just a fucking setup."

"Now, now don't get angry darling," the man smirked and leant forward again, pressing their bodies together until their heat seeped into each other. "I did say that I was going to see you again, didn't I?"

Livid at being played, his annoyed frown transformed into a mix of a snarl and vicious grin, looking like a dangerous predator as he stared transfixed at Harry who at least had the decency to look mildly wary. "You did and now that you have…"

Harry rocked his hips up at him happily, "I take advantage of the situation in every way possible. Starting with this," he said blithely, looking at complete odds against Draco's expression. To his surprise, Draco was the one who promptly grasped his hips and crushed themselves together. One of the hands slipped into his suit jacket and toyed with the belt loops.

"No, no, since you brought me here, it is _my_ turn to decide what to do with you and I want you _under_ me," Draco whispered into Harry's ear for his head was suddenly falling forward onto Draco's shoulder as the hand slipped underneath the waistband but quickly withdrew at the cough of a old man next to them.

Harry shuddered and smiled into the soft fabric underneath his cheek, his messy black hair falling around his eyes as he looked up at the concentrated silver pools currently trained on the long expanse of his neck. He could put up with not being in control for now if that meant Draco would continue touching him.

"Perfect," he murmured quietly, arching slightly in pleasure as the hands trailed slowly over his back, dragging a burning path. Draco was infinitely grateful for Potter's lack of forward thinking, since the briefcase he was holding prevented the man from returning the touches that Draco knew would bring the playing field to even again.

"What's perfect?" Draco questioned, pressing an open kiss on Harry's jaw.

"Well it would be perfect, if I were the one on top," Harry said, hiding his grin at Draco's instantaneous tightening hands on his hips and unenthusiastic expression. "I'm going to take that as an obvious show of non-compliance then but I am certain, when it comes to it, you won't object at all to having me take you."

"Oh ho, Potter. I see otherwise, since every time that we meet, you seem to be under me and wanting me. I bet you just can't wait to have my cock thrusting into you and the wonderful sensation of fullness that accompanies it," Draco said hoarsely, bucking against the growing arousal hidden behind the expensive suit. He pressed the lightest of kisses against Harry's, drawing back as soon as Harry pressed forward. With a growl, the pleased grin slipping off his face, Harry stepped forward and ground thoughtlessly into Draco, pressing their bodies together as close as they could but endlessly mindful of the carriage full of occupants. Draco's hand slipped down to massage the bulge slowly, wonder in his eyes as Harry's head tilted backwards with a quiet sigh.

"It's not nice to tease, sweetheart," Harry rumbled and it was Draco's turn to laugh aloud, his fingers toying with the hardened nubs through the thin crisp shirt Harry was wearing, causing the green eyes to close in concentration of not making a sound.

"It's not nice to bait others, Potter," he answered and peppered the neck with hot, languid kisses, leaving Harry with buckling knees, holding himself up only by the weakening grip on the overhead bar. A small whine sounded from the back of his throat and a shaky breath broke the silence between them. Draco revelled in the feeling of absolute power as the man who had been the centre of his attention for so long arched and moaned under his touch, paying attention to only him. To have him, Harry Potter, would be immensely _glorious_. The hand with the briefcase lifted upwards for a moment before swinging downwards again when Harry remembered it was there. With a grunt of irritation, Harry stood there, withstanding Draco's advances as best as he could while fighting the urge to just ravish the man then and there. He didn't think the rest of the occupants would appreciate receiving an eyeful.

Draco heard Harry sigh and glance at the station indicator wistfully as the train slowed to a stop. Harry's lip descended on his and he seemed to almost suffocate at the lust and passion that was suddenly enveloping his mouth. Draco's hand gripped Harry's hair and jerked it backwards, returning the kiss with equal vigour until they both fought for dominance. Harry ended it quickly with a swipe across Draco's bottom lip.

"I _will_ find you again, Draco," Harry whispered as he licked the shell of Draco's ear, smiling at the small jump of surprise and quickly retreated out of Draco's hold. "I'm afraid I do have to cut this meeting short. I do actually have a business appointment."

The laughing green eyes flashed at him once more and then Harry disappeared amongst the sea of black. Rather disgruntled at having been left in his half aroused state, he took pleasure in envisioning Harry turning up at the meeting looking ruffled and equally aroused.

He cleared his throat and smoothed down his clothes, preparing to exit the carriage at the next stop when he caught the eye of an old woman on the seat beside him. Her mouth was open and her eyes blatantly stared at him in shock.

Draco lifted an eyebrow and clasped his hands behind his back. "What? Never seen any action before?"

Then he shouldered his way through the crowd and left the startled woman behind.

* * *

Their next encounter was entirely unexpected.

Draco slinked down the barely lit streets of the London night, occasionally sneaking a glance over his shoulder due to the inexplicable feeling of being watched. His instincts proved correct later for a shadow dropped down behind him and attempted to seize him around the waist. Adrenalin and excitement kicking into gear, Draco dropped and twisted around in a high roundhouse kick which was captured in his assailant's unyielding grip. He hissed and kicked the arm off with his other leg before aiming a quick punch to the man's face, but it was parried to the side with a grunt and the other hand reached out to snatch at Draco's shirt. The grip missing him by a centimetre as he leapt backwards in a crouch, Draco surveyed the man warily, one hand resting lightly on handle of his gun at his side.

"Slippery aren't you," the man regarded with an all too familiar bounce in his words. "Not that it shouldn't be expected of you, Draco."

Draco slowly stood up again, waiting for the man to step into the light. "Potter, is this your customary method of saying 'hello'? It's quite rude."

Harry walked off into a relatively clean alleyway, disappearing into the darkness, beckoning for Draco to follow him with a single gloved hand. "I came to deliver an invitation."

Silver eyes narrowed, he slowly walked forwards with carefully measured steps, infinitely aware of any danger that might be present. "Oh? Why don't you just give it to me then?"

A pair of hands shot out and pushed him up against the wall, squashing his struggles as something metal clinked in the shadows. Draco cursed excessively as he twisted against the handcuffs keeping his hands behind his back. He felt himself being turned and leant against the wall, Harry's face barely visible in the dim moonlight.

"It's a _personal_ invitation," Harry breathed on to his lips and Draco could see that relaxed smile of his again. "Now pay attention, because I won't be doing it again."

"Wait, what?" Draco asked in confusion, rather annoyed at the cheeky grin. "Just bloody tell me already!"

A finger sat on his lips to silence him and Harry slid down to his knees in front of Draco, never breaking eye contact and hands dragging over every contour of his body, leaving phantom sensations of burning heat. Draco's eyes widened and the thrill of anticipation ran through him repeatedly, causing a stirring in his loins that was only sparked further by Harry's slow lick over the still closed zipper of his pants. Draco panted at the sight, wondering what he had done to deserve such a wonderful view of the beautiful man in such a position. Arms strained behind him in the want to run his hands through the inky black hair and hold the head there so he could fuck the willing mouth.

In silence, Harry unzipped the pants and pulled out Draco's already half hard cock. He licked his lips at the sight and Draco's groan rang out in the darkness, forgetting that they were both standing in some obscure alleyway. Harry's hands caressed Draco's thighs as he breathed over the hardened flesh, smirking at the way Draco bucked minutely forward. He kissed the crown of it carefully before swirling his tongue over it in contemplation. Above him, Draco hissed and hung his head forward, unable to tear himself away from the sight of his cock slowly disappearing into Harry's mouth while the heat seared at him like liquid fire.

"Ah, shit. Shit," he swore and took shuddering breaths, savouring the sight of the head bobbing up and down on him. "Who knew you'd be such a good cocksucker, hmm? You look perfect on your knees, Potter."

Harry's eyes flashed with annoyance as they glared up at him and with one hand tugged forcibly on the link of the handcuffs, causing Draco to smash his head painfully against the brick wall as he was pulled backwards.

"Be quiet, otherwise I won't be inclined to give you the address to my home anymore," Harry commanded and licked his lips. Draco's eyes widened and he stood up a little straighter, waiting for the man to resume.

"That's much better," Harry complimented, and proceeded to continue merrily until Draco was hard to the point of being in pain. He chuckled at Draco's noises of distress, trailing a finger around the base of the cock slowly.

"Now's the hard part," he said. "I'm going to spell out to you very clearly where I want you to go but it's up to you for figuring it out, okay?"

Draco strained against the handcuffs in an effort not to just collapse then and there as his knees buckled from the pleasure. "Why will it need figuring out?"

The answer almost didn't register in Draco's ears when Harry roughly tugged on the erection playfully but when it did, he felt almost dizzy from lust and surprise. "Because I'll be writing it with my _tongue_ on your _cock_."

Harry smiled and swallowed Draco once more with ease, and sure enough he felt the pleasurable flicks of Harry's tongue tracing numbers and letters on the underside of his cock. Swallowing repeatedly and suppressing the throaty groan that threatened to break forth, Draco stood there rigidly and allowed the slow outlines on him to continue.

_Room….7….1? No, Room 77. The…Mori….ti? Fuck, _Draco thought, _how the fuck do you expect me to concentrate when you're doing things like that with your tongue?_

Closing his eyes once more, brows furrowed in intense attentiveness, Draco continued to struggle to interpret the light deft strokes into words and the long, intense sucks that he presumed signified spaces. Suddenly, his blood depleted brain worked sluggishly threw the haze of pleasure but finally provided him with the answer after the last lingering lick with the slightest hint of teeth.

_Room 77, The Morician Hotel of London._

Draco's eyes flew open as Harry retreated and stood up once again, his lips swollen and red from the constant friction. Draco wondered idly what it would be like to kiss them into submission until they parted in pants and he was able to explore the wet cavern thoroughly.

"I hope you got that," Harry said, pulling out a key and waving it in front of his face irritably to catch his attention away from those lips. "I'm not going to do it again and I shall be sorely disappointed if I don't see you over the next few days."

Draco grinned like a shark and was pleased to see Harry's smile falter uncertainly. "Oh, I got it alright. I just hope you're ready for it."

He leaned forward and nibbled in an erotic line down Harry's neck, rolling his hips forward frequently. He felt his elbows being grabbed by Harry as the man moaned and broke into pleased chuckles. Startled by the sound, Draco paused in his continuous marking on Harry's skin.

"What?"

"Oh, just thinking how mad you'll be when I leave you here like this," Harry murmured and Draco froze within his arms, stepping forward with a murderous glint in his eyes.

"Pray tell, just exactly what do you mean by _that_?" Draco asked, taking another step forward into Harry who took the chance to press a kiss on his cheek and press the key into Draco's hands. He could barely register what was in his hands from the disbelief that was coursing through him. _Harry was going to just leave him here!? _

"_What!? Come back here, you bastard,_" Draco roared at the man who dodged his attempt to kick the back of his knees.

"See you later, Draco!" Harry called as he ran laughing back out the alleyway before flashing around the corner leaving a squirming man trying to escape the handcuffs.

Draco looked his still hard arousal, the glow of the streetlamps and fingered the key that was in his hands behind his back.

"Fuck."

* * *

It had taken Draco several long minutes of twisting his hands into a position that could finally reach the lock on the handcuffs, a feat that looked easier than it truly was considering Potter's unique cuff design. After the latch released, he furiously tossed them away and hastily did his pants up, fighting the uncomfortable sensation of his member rubbing against the fabric.

Cursing violently under his breath at such unwanted remembrances, Draco gracefully fell over the side of the tall Morician Hotel building, slowly lowering himself to the third balcony from the left on the third floor.

_Room 77._

The chill night air nipped at Draco's exposed skin, as he inched downwards, booted feet firmly planted against the wall. His leather gloves creaked ominously with the strain as the rope gradually slid through them and Draco's grimace grew larger. With a sigh of relief, he finally reached the ledge of the desired balcony and dropped like a panther, easily unhooking himself from the climbing gear and staring curiously into the room.

Clothes were strewn everywhere in a careless fashion, however there seemed to be some organisation at least, since formal wear were thrown into one heap and casual in another. Draco snorted at the sight.

_Organised chaos, _Draco thought in amusement, _just exactly what Harry is._

The sound of a running shower reached his ears as he leaned against the balcony railing, not wanting to enter until Harry showed himself, for the prospect of accidently walking in on a complete stranger didn't sit well.

Anticipation mounting steadily, he heard the water cease its relentless hammering on the tiles and the door open. Draco's breath hitched in his throat at the sight of Harry ruffling at his hair with a towel over his head, and completely naked save for the bathrobe which clung to his wet skin.

"Good evening, Potter," Draco drawled, grip tight on the railing in an effort not to rush forward and throw Harry to the floor in lust. The man in question turned around, the towel slowly slipping off his head and his look of shock evident.

"Well hello, Draco," he answered in surprise but quickly regained his footing. "I suppose entering through the door is just too mundane for you is it?"

Draco smirked and stalked forwards to Harry, who backed away with just a hint of wariness in his grin as though he felt particularly vulnerable in his close to naked state.

"What's wrong, Potter? Didn't expect me to turn up?" Draco taunted, lifting one hand to swipe it lightly under Harry's chin in a fleeting caress. Harry cocked his head to the side and surveyed Draco carefully, as if he was some fascinating specimen. The scrutinised man felt pleasant warmth creep up his body without warning and cursed Harry for being able to induce these sensations in him without even doing anything.

"No, just wondering where I'm going to start," Harry said simply and licked his lips, pulling on Draco's wrists until they stood with their face inches apart. "Shall I start here…," he whispered, rubbing Draco's lips with his thumb, "Or _here_?" the other hand reaching down and lightly traced the bulge with one finger.

Pupils dilated with lust, Draco didn't break his gaze from Harry as he turned the hand sitting on his lip and dragged his tongue across the knuckles suggestively. A barely heard gasp escaped Harry's lips before he moaned and draped himself across Draco completely. A hand snaked up Draco's back and caressed the lock of hair there, drawing the head closer to Harry's. Draco and Harry both smirked into the kiss, their eyes exchanging frequent pleased glances. Their breaths mingled in intimate embraces which broke occasionally to utter a word of encouragement or moan.

Draco stared into Harry's eyes that were perfectly level with his due to their height. He gripped Harry's slender hips and drew them closer together. "Don't think you can control me Harry Potter," he whispered with narrowed eyes, daring the green eyed man to challenge him.

Harry grinned and tapped Draco's chin with a finger, "Oh I wouldn't dream of it, love," and crushed his mouth over Draco's, nearly smothering the man with his overwhelming passion. They rocked back and forth between the kiss, hands drifting underneath and upwards, sneaking under cloth as their mouths melted against one another in long languid swipes. Harry shuffled the both of them into the bedroom and they fell across the bed, Harry jerking Draco's head backwards by the hair and exposed the long pale neck to him. His already swollen lips brushed against the jugular and slowly dragged his lips open, breathing in long pants against the sensitive skin. Harry hands snaked downwards and removed Draco's guns from their holsters by his hips.

"Desert Eagles," Harry murmured almost reverently as he gazed at the silvery gleam but placed them on the bedside table. "They're lovely aren't they? Powerful and sleek…Just like you."

Draco's hands roamed helplessly over Harry's back at the assault, the quietest of whimpers escaping his parted lips until brought his knee up and forced Harry off him. With a primal growl, he leapt onto the winded body and attacked at the juncture where neck slid into the shoulder, sucking and biting with a ferocity that left Harry breathless and needy if his constant thrusts upwards were any indication.

"I think I'll top today, don't you think?" Draco whispered harshly, rolling his hips downwards repeatedly so Harry was unable to answer in anything other than garbled moans. As he thrust their clothed erections together, he grasped one of Harry's hands and licked a thin line up and down the wrist. Harry's eyes grew wide and his other hand reached up to grab at Draco's rear, encouraging the movement between them.

"I remember when I first saw you in action," Draco whispered as he continued to slide over the writhing body. "You were beautiful. In your eyes, I could see it. That look of absolute passion that I wanted for myself. And now I have it."

Harry shuddered as the sensitive veins on his wrist were suckled carefully and turned his face to the side, so Draco's mouth rested directly on the delicate shell of his ear.

"Always noticed you've rather sensitive wrists," Draco breathed over Harry, feeling his pants grow to be painfully constrictive. Harry's eyes closed but still managed to maintain that infuriating smirk as he gasped. "Like that time when the man shook your hand and just brushed your wrist with his fingers."

"So you've been watching me, have you? Attention seeker…" Harry purred, one hand reaching underneath the pillow. Suddenly the clink and flash of metal surrounded Draco and the next minute he was hand cuffed to the bedpost, arms straining above his head.

Silvery eyes wide with disbelief and displeasure, Draco thrashed against the handcuffs that drew his arms above him, leaving him completely vulnerable to Harry who was prowling up his body like a tiger. He seemed to think any part of him not touching Draco as wasted, for he pressed the both of them as close as he could as he slunk up Draco's body with a predatory grin, bunching up the shirt around the restrained arms.

"Top, you? Perhaps not then after all," Harry whispered into Draco's ear. "I've prepared for this moment as you see. I don't back away from a challenge."

After that, he retreated, leaving Draco suddenly cold and bare compared to the overwhelming heat and sensation he was feeling before. He arched off the bed as a hot mouth enclosed over his nipple, wet tongue encircling it and enticing it to harden under the touch.

"Let me go-oh!" Draco gasped and his erection grew to painful lengths despite not having touched it. Eyes dark with lust stared down at the black haired man currently laving attention to his chest. Harry chuckled, a low rumbling laugh, and left small butterfly kisses on the body and licked at the place where skin ended and leather began.

"Potter – "

"Harry," the man insisted, hand poised over the prominent bulge.

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"Harry," he repeated, with a warning intensity, glaring at Draco with the emerald eyes that he had first fallen for.

"Fine," Draco spat. "_Harry_."

The smile returned to Harry's lips and he hummed with contentment as he painstakingly slowly pulled down the zipper of the leather pants with his fingers. Those eyes dilated with undisguisable excitement as the cock was released from its confines. Draco groaned in relief, thankful that he had decided to go commando. The problem now was that Harry had stopped.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked, bucking his hips upwards trying to reach the hand just hovering above him. Harry leered and traced patterns on Draco's hips with a single finger, his puffs of breath just rolling over the head of it.

"I'm waiting for you to beg," he said and licked his lips. Draco groaned at the sight of that pink tongue slipping out between the two red lips so close to cock. He could just imagine them, wrapped so prettily around his cock and his hand holding the head in place while he fucked the hot mouth in a way he had been so cruelly deprived of last time.

"Beg? I don't beg," he said haughtily and smiled at Harry's sudden disappointed pout.

"We'll see."

Hot breath rolled over the head of the cock repeatedly, accompanied by short little licks that made Draco crave the warmth and wetness of Harry's mouth to completely cover it. Brows furrowed in concentration, he tossed his head backwards, ridding the silver hair from his eyes so he could see Harry fluttering about his cock, drawing him into madness at the sheer want of _more heat._

"Potter," he grunted through gritted teeth, immediately regretting his words when Harry drew back again and shot him another petulant glare. He hastily corrected himself, "I mean – Harry."

The glare changed at an alarming pace into a brilliant pleased grin upon the man's face that was thankfully dropping back down again. The hot mouth finally enveloped him slowly; sliding his cock along the tongue until Harry was bobbing up and down unhurriedly, groaning with appreciation. Draco hissed at the wonderful sensation, trying not to get too lost as his hands fluttered about the cuffs of his shirt, trying to find that key he had retained from their last encounter and sewn into the seam. Draco's lips twitched into a triumphant smile as he found it and set to work undoing the lock of the handcuffs. A difficult feat since Harry had suddenly decided to play another word game on his cock.

"Lets shpwell 'intercourse'," he said around the organ and laughed at the garbled nature of his words. Draco shivered as the vibrations and the tongue that was suddenly tracing what seemed to be the beginnings of an 'I' on the underside of his arousal. Teeth gritted together in mild frustration, he worked the pick into the lock, and grunting as his own spontaneous thrusts broke his concentration. Harry, bored by Draco's lack of reaction, swallowed the man to the hilt in one fell swoop and was rewarded with a choked cry of ecstasy. Draco's legs on either side of Harry kicked out uncertainly as the back arched upwards, unable to control himself from the onslaught of sensation he was under.

Trembling fingers nearly dropped the key before clamping down and resuming their work once more. Hot flushes and tremors erupted throughout his body in sudden renewal as he watched with rapt fascination his cock disappear and reappear out of Harry's mouth, the red lips dragging over the flesh. Draco panted with only one thought running through his mind, just how much he wanted to fuck Harry into the mattress until he was a hot sweaty mess.

The cuff suddenly released with a barely heard click but it was enough to cause Harry to look up in confusion just in time to be jerked backwards and fastened to the bedpost instead. The confused man attempted to sit up, only to fall backwards with a passionate curse. He rattled his wrists and held onto the short length of chain crossly, unappreciative of how his plan had been disrupted. He glanced upwards and froze as Draco had suddenly draped over his body and was staring at him with intense unrelenting eyes.

"Not so clever now are you, Harry?" he drawled, one hand encircling the chained wrist and the other tracing every contour of the body over the silky robe. Their legs entwined together, Harry's bare skin rubbing against the leather of Draco's pants.

"Fuck you," Harry muttered petulantly in response, breath hitching as one hand palmed him gently and the other waved the key in front of his eyes.

"Ooh, dirty mouth," Draco whispered over Harry's mouth so close they almost touched, their breaths embracing in the small space between.

"Obstinate bastard."

"Sexual deviant. Cock-blocker. Constant cause of blue balls. You're quite a number of things aren't you?"

"I -!" Harry began to protest furiously until two fingers slipped inside his mouth, muffling his raised voice.

"-want you?" Draco finished with a leer. "Naughty boy."

Emerald eyes that glittered anew with a mixture of irritation and amusement stared up at him and the teeth prepared to clamp down on the intruding fingers. However as Draco roughly pressed Harry's arousal, he arced forwards with a moan, letting the fingers fall from his mouth unharmed and slick with his saliva.

Draco smiled and proceeded to delicately pull at the sash holding Harry's robe close, anticipation and desire in every one of his movements. Harry felt like a present being slowly unwrapped as his robe was slowly parted and Draco kept his unwavering gaze on the slowly flushing body. He parted his legs languidly; pleased with the reaction he was rewarded with.

"Oh God," Draco whispered brokenly.

"Why thank you," Harry drawled. He pawed at Draco's unbuttoned shirt and pants with his feet, "You're wearing too many clothes. Uncuff me, it'll be so much better that way."

Draco waggled his finger in front of Harry's face with a smug smile. "Oh no, I'm not falling for your tricks again. I'm going to fuck you _nice _and _proper!_" and he punctuated each of his words with a strong thrust downwards, causing the man beneath him to shout several expletives. Harry screamed several choice words and latched his thighs around Draco's hips, drawing them closer together and rubbing their exposed erections together.

"That's the general idea," Draco muttered, his hair dropping over his eyes again as he held his head low, watching the mouth of writhing man. One hand released his hold on Harry's wrist and slid down the body, drawing out delicious shudders and suppressed sobs. The body undulated, clearly indicating where Harry wanted the hand to go, but the fingers merely trailed up and down his weeping cock until it rested on his opening. Harry froze.

Green eyes narrowed, "_No way_," he growled and yanked at the chains again in emphasis, clearly displeased to be reminded of how his plan to ravish Malfoy had been turned against him.

Draco ignored him, instead focusing on not releasing right then and there at the expression on Harry's face. His finger caressed the opening in light fluttering touches, feeling it clench and unclench uncertainly, never breaching but constantly reminding Harry of its presence.

"Hngh!" Harry cried, feeling the finger massaging the flesh there, keeping him on tenterhooks on when it would finally breach him. Just when he thought it would slip past the ring of muscles, it retreated to circling around it again. "Oh God, Draco, damn it…"

"Think of this as retribution for leaving me in the alley the other day. I'm going to keep you here as long as I want, not knowing when I'll take you. Just that I will," Draco said, rather pleased with himself.

Harry squirmed at the fleeting touches, eyelids half mast and softly panting. "No…!" he whined in a long drawn out moan. Draco chuckled and kissed Harry's inner thigh lightly, watching the twitching erection with interest.

"Does it feel good?" Draco asked with a lecherous grin. Harry lifted up his head and growled at the man lying between his legs in frustration.

"You know damn well how it feels!" he yelled before flopping back down with a gasp. Draco smiled and swatted the pale thigh lightly.

"Manners, Harry," he drawled and continued his probing. "Did you know if I keep this up for long enough, the body doesn't just feel like it wants it anymore….but starts to feel that it needs it…"

Draco snorted at Harry's overly dramatic wail of frustration but finally slid his finger in, provoking a much more heartfelt yell of surprise. Harry twisted wildly at this relatively new sensation and Draco inhaled sharply as the muscles clamped down tightly.

"You're a bastard," Harry whispered. "You know that right?"

"Mm…a sexy bastard, no?" Draco replied, thrusting his fingers with renewed vigour and completely missing the suspicious way Harry's legs had suddenly hooked themselves onto Draco's torso underneath his arms. His fingers scissored and searched hurriedly for that one spot that would make Harry –

"Ah!" Harry screamed, thrashing his head from side to side on the pillow and completely drowning the sounds of Draco's gratified laughter.

"Oh there it is," he whispered, lightly dragging his fingers over the bundle of muscle repeatedly but without the desired pressure. Harry panted and whimpered, barely having the strength to use his legs to knock Draco off his body. The surprised man fell on his side with a confused "What?". Harry laughed in triumph and turned around, clambering onto Draco, using his kneeled legs to pin the waving arms to the bed. Harry leaned forward, the chain on the handcuffs now twisted and even shorter so his locked wrists hung taut by Draco's head. Harry gasped with the effort to keep his body in such a position.

"Shit," Draco swore, watching Harry's jubilant expression with trepidation as the man slowly lowered himself. Both moaned in unison, as the blunt head breached the loosened ring of muscles, the heat almost completely overwhelming.

"Well I suppose there's more than one way to top," Harry commented in an off-hand tone, slipping down further and wincing lightly at the pain until only the head was buried in the tight heat. Draco's hands clenched and unclenched uncertainly, itching with the need to grab Harry's hips and push him downwards in a single thrust. Harry laughed at Draco's discomfort and merely rocked with the movements, disallowing the aggravated man to further enter him.

"Fuck you, Potter," Draco whispered, flopping back down on the bed in exhaustion and watched Harry impale himself on the cock repeatedly with the most minute movements of his hips. Draco groaned and wriggled his legs.

"That's what you're doing isn't it, dear?" Harry said huskily, a languid and pleased smile playing across the features. Draco watched the robe slide off one shoulder and Harry's sweaty torso glisten from the strain of keeping himself in that position. The restrained wrists swung down lower with musical clinks as Harry let his head fall forward with the effort, hot breath blowing over Draco's chest.

"No, about to do," Draco quickly answered, straining upwards and licked a wet lusty trail across the sensitive wrists. Harry's eyes snapped upwards in shock, the pupils blown wide with lust, mouth falling open in an unbidden moan and the strength in his legs failed. Quick as a viper, Draco dislodged his hands underneath Harry's knees and grasped the barely covered waist, forcing the hips to finally slide down. Harry winced as the handcuffs dug into his wrists once more but screamed as Draco finally thrust himself into the tempting heat until he reached the hilt.

Draco panted and rested his head on Harry's chest. "You've no idea just how _long_ I've wanted to do that."

Harry took in quick gasping breaths to stave off the pain and familiarise himself with the peculiar sensation of having been filled so completely. He tried to speak, but his mouth failed him spectacularly as it let loose a series of jumbled, breathless moans instead.

"Good," the blond man commented, his voice tight with barely restrained lust and slowly dragged himself outwards once more. Harry whimpered and drew his legs around Draco's waist, who slowly squirmed upwards until he was sitting against the bed rest. The metal was cool against his heated flesh and Harry who writhed atop of him was not helping the sensation that he was so hard that he could come at any moment.

Harry sighed at the sudden relief on his wrists as the chain slackened and the almost reverent kisses that were being peppered up his neck. His legs strained as he lifted himself up, loving how Draco's choked gasp mixed with his own harsh breathing, before sliding down again slowly to remind himself of how utterly fulfilling being the bottom was; when he allowed it that is.

"You better acknowledge just how much of a treat this is," he said. "It's not often that someone gets me in this position."

"Oh of course it's a treat," Draco replied, hands gripping gyrating hips with an almost bruising intensity. "I worked hard for this, didn't I?"

"You cheated."

"I'm a Death Eater. What's your excuse?"

Harry rolled his eyes as best as he could under the current circumstances and rested his arms on Draco's shoulders, both taking a chance to survey each other. Smiling softly at Draco, Harry sighed and kissed the pale forehead before him, before nuzzling the loose blonde locks that were finally free of the confining gel. Draco tucked his head under Harry's chin and sighed against the column of smooth flesh, ignoring the way they were joined together in favour for the sudden moment of tenderness Harry was showing him.

"I know. Despite that…I think I'll keep you," Harry breathed, shifting his hips slightly and rubbing his own neglected arousal against Draco's stomach.

"Well isn't that a relief? It's not like I would have just let you go if you asked me to," Draco replied sarcastically. Harry chuckled and wriggled his hips a little for good measure.

"Excellent. Then there's no reason why we can't continue this relationship for an extended amount of time is there? Oh well I suppose there is the fact that we work for opposing -"

Draco swallowed the next set of words with a kiss which left both of them panting. "Fuck them," he purred. "Isn't cooperation what everyone is aiming for?"

Harry grinned, "I suppose so, but then again-"

He groaned with annoyance and silenced Harry with a kiss again, this time thrusting upwards for good measure. Draco was rewarded with a long-drawn out keen of pleasure which he took as clear encouragement to continue his actions. Harry continued to rock up and down in time with Draco's thrusts. Slick skin slid easily over itself, the sound of wet slapping and ecstatic moans permeating the thick air occasionally punctured by the odd metal clink.

"Nngh…Draco…more," Harry whimpered, back arching and head thrown back in satisfaction, the smooth column of flesh exposed to Draco's hungry mouth. "Please more, faster!"

He attacked the skin there, marking it in every way possible as he continued to force himself into Harry's body, reaping the tight warmth for his own. "Harry," he growled repeatedly, eyes focused on the expression of rapture and passion that was being conveyed by the man before him. The eyelids fluttered open and green eyes were suddenly piercing his own. The bright green peeked out from the blown pupils and was hazy with want. Draco took no hesitation in increasing the levels of gratification as he forcibly lifted Harry off himself and slammed upwards one final time.

Harry shouted Draco's name and slumped forwards as he spurted all over their chests before biting deeply into the bare shoulder before him. The burning pain mixed into the pleasure from the rapidly tightening channel sent Draco over the edge, and he spilled into Harry who could only whimper at the sensation.

They both took heaving breaths as they basked in their mutual euphoria. All of a sudden, Harry's cheeky voice broke the silence.

"Want to go again?"

* * *

Harry walked into the board meeting for the Order of the Phoenix, waving a hand impatiently as everyone began to rise at his presence.

"No, no, don't get up. We've been through this! You know I love you all like family anyway. Except you," he said pointing at a stricken agent at the end of the long sleek table. "You spilled coffee on me once. Anyway, so today we shall be discussing our progress this month so far."

"Our name is the one on everybody's lips when it comes to protection of any kind these days, all the major corporations have at least hired one of our squads at some point and the Government is still borrowing our trainers for their defence force," reported one man.

"Excellent," Harry said and flopped into his seat at the end of the table. "Our biggest issue at hand, I suppose is still the Death Eaters-"

He froze.

"Harry?" Hermione asked from her position on her left.

Harry remained silent for a moment before continuing uncertainly. "-but I don't believe we'll make any actual headway into flushing all of them out. They're all too resourceful and cunning as individuals to remain scattered. Even scattered, they'll probably cause the same amount of trouble as they are now so –"

His voice wavered and broke, as a flush began to work up his neck and onto his face. With a strangled noise from his throat, Harry lifted one shaking hand and pointed to the door.

"Out."

His board members stared at him in confusion, some of them half-rising from their seats before scrambling towards the door at his infuriated scream of, "GET OUT. NOW!"

As soon as the door had slammed behind the last member, Harry pushed the table and rolled away from it on his seat to stare at Draco who was sitting quite proudly on the floor.

"How the _fuck_ did you get in here!?" Harry demanded, hurriedly pulling up his fly and buttoning his pants once more. "This is supposed to be the most secure building in the country!"

Draco prowled forwards and pulled the chair back towards him. "Resourcefulness and cunning, isn't that what you said? Besides, it was time for a little payback."

Harry glared at him for a little while longer before dropping a chaste kiss on the waiting lips with an exasperated sigh.

"Fine. But now we're even."

* * *

A/N: Many thanks to HiddenInWhiteLight who beta-ed the first half of the fanfic. (Honestly, it's been so long that I can't remember.)

To any of those who were wondering, my long unexplained absences were due to the horrifying ordeal of exams which are vital towards my University entry which cut down any time devoted towards writing by an incredible amount.

Nightshade Academy of Magic will definitely continue, as most of the Chapter has been completed (but I'm not happy with how it's going so that may take a while to repair.) I also have a number of other works on the way that include a Tom Riddle Jnr/Harry Potter AU, another two Drarry oneshots, a FFVII fanfic and a LOTR/HP crossover underway.

**Please be patient with me, I hope you enjoyed this story as you did the first and leave a review :D (Oh and please point out any mistakes I've made since my editting skills have been shot) ~ Sinclairum**


End file.
